Better Off Alone
by Makura1141
Summary: Our group meets a new digidestined durring a school project. Of corse, they wern't aware of that yet. And to add to that she's not even a normal girl! Not very good at summerys... pairs: TaiSora, JoeMimi, KenYolei, KariTk. Digimon pairs are undecided but


**Okay, I am cheating a little bit, every character will be somewhere between ages 14-16. I will keep their age differences in mind though; Kari will still be younger then Tai etc. I will also introduce another digidestined in here; I will be using the first two seasons. Ages are as follows. Tai-16 Joe-16 Matt-16 Sora-16 Izzy- 16 (barley) Mimi- 15 (almost 16) TK-15 Kari-15 Davis-15 Yolei- 15 1/2 Cody- 14 1/4 Ken- 15 1/2. That's the best I can do to keep ageing around correct.   
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters for the first two seasons but the third one is a different story... okay so I lied about that. I do own the girl in the back of the room, and I also own the plot. Oh and I also own one of the digimon used in this story. (And she took forever to draw for that matter...)  
_Chapter one- A project and the new girl_**

It was the last class of the day for the digidestined, each sat in class, it was science now. Joe was listening intentivly waiting for the homework, much to Gomamon's displeasure he had decided to teach him math. Mimi wasn't exactly paying to much attention to the teacher; she paid more attention to her hair. TK and Kari were paying attention when they weren't glancing at each other, while Davis was plain out looking at Kari. Sora and Tai exchange notes ever so often but paid some attention to the teacher. Izzy kept looking at the clock wanting to get home, where he could immediately get on his computer with out getting in trouble. Matt was paying as much attention as he could, though he almost fell asleep a couple times. Yolei kept looking over at Ken though, Ken even glanced at her once but he tried to pay attention. Cody, like Joe, was actually able to easily pay attention. Surprising since he was one of the youngest in the class. Many other students were passing notes around the room, except one girl in the back. No one could exactly see what she looked like since she was hidden in the shadows of the room. She was taking notes but it was slightly obvious it had nothing to do with what the teacher was saying. She was the new girl in the class having moved from a different school that day, she asked the teacher not to be introduced yet. She wanted to wait until she made at least one friend, that would probley be awhile though since she was extremely shy and wasn't talking. She kept snaking nervous glances at the clock and at the groups that were looking at each other but not passing notes. "Okay class today we will be starting a project. We will be working in partners for this one project." Mr. Winkler said. ((Authors note/ I actually had a teacher named Mrs. Winkler when I was in first grade. Sorry but I was kind of out of ideas for names...)) The students all began whispering. "Which I will be choosing," he said. Groans went through at the classroom as the looked at their best friends. "Taichi(Tai) Kamiya will be paired with Sora Takenouchi. Izzy Izumi will be paired with Cody Hida. Takeru (TK) Takaishi will be paired with Kari Kamiya. Yolei Inoue will be paired with Ken Ichijoji. Joe Kido with Mimi Takchikawa. Davis Motomiya will be paired with Shelena Tarica. Yamato (matt) Ishida will be paired with Melisande... Meronoa?" he said. "Meronaca" the girl in the back corrected. "Okay yes that is it. Now will everyone please move to sit with there partners?" he said handing papers to one person in each group. Now that Matt sat next to her, he could actualy see her? She had raven black hair going down to her knees, some dark blue streaks lined through it. She wore a black dress going just before where the school limits aloud so it was slightly shorter then a mini skirt. She wore dark purple high heels; her lips were a pale color. Her eyes, an odd color indeed, were dark purple. She seemed fairly skinny, it was due to the fact she didn't eat very much, and on each wrist was a black wristband. A necklace was around her neck, silver skulls with a red dragon in the center it held an orb that seemed to have a silvery mist inside it. She also had a silver skull ring on. 'She looks strange,' Matt thought looking at her but he shrugged it off. "To you perhaps but not to me, after my life you would too." she said quietly. Matt didn't know why, her voice was actually quite beautiful... for a girl at least. "Did I say that out loud?" he asked embarrassed. "Err ya you did," she answered again softly. "Okay, it seems we are to research thunder and lightning. I already know some stuff about that, so that's pretty good. Oh and class is almost over." she said still in her quite voice. "I could come by your place and we could work on it some tonight." Matt offered. "Errr i'm not aloud to bring boys to my house when my father isn't home and he's on a business trip" she said witch was a lie. "Okay why don't you come to my house then" he offered. "Okay" she said nervously packing her stuff up. Matt did the same, noticing the rest of the class was as well. Pretty soon the bell rang, "Class dismissed" Mr. Winkler said as all of the student stood up. "Okay, why don't we meet at the park in an hour?" he asked. "Okay" she said nodding her head. 'An hour is plenty of time...' she thought walking out the door through the shadows so nobody could see her up close. "How was your partner?" Tai asked smirking as he walked up to Matt. "Short and to the point, she's strange" he said calmly. "How so?" Sora asked curiously. "She had purple eyes," he answered. "Now I need to get ready to meet her to do tonight's homework in an hour. I guess I'll talk to you guys later," he said hurrying away. "Hey at least most of us are with some one we know, I feel sorry for Matt and Davis" Tk said walking over with Kari. "I suppose we could all meet in an hour and maybe get to know this new student, though I wonder why she didn't introduce herself to the class." Kari said. "Ya we can all help each other with what we know on each others projects!" Joe said exitedly. "Okay meet us in the park in forty five minutes" Kari said. Everyone in the group headed towards their houses or apartments.  
**Okay, in the end I need the revewers to vote, should I put Melisande and Matt as a pair? I hope that everybody enjoys the story; this chapter was meant to just give an idea of how it's starting. Get them to meet the new student, in a couple chapters they will go to the digital world once I figure out the plot for in there. (I have an idea though its not very good...) So while I hope you like the story in the end. It took me forever to figure out how to start the plot so I chose the easiest way, the worst thing ever, the dreaded, and every child's nightmare, the prison for kids... School!  
**


End file.
